The Demoness black wolf
by Demon Rin
Summary: Sesshomaruand rin meet a black wolf,power and leader of the black wolf pack. They all fight,but when sesshomaru fall in love with her someone is not like that?who is it find out r
1. The leader of the black wolfs

**I don't own inuyasha.**

Hai-yes 

**Chapter one War with the black wolfs.**

Sesshomaru look at rin as she ran to the flowers. Jaken was talking about how dumd she was ,it was a nice day. No demon yet so the day was going good.

After rin picked her flowers ,they went on with the day.Sesshomaru in deep thought about why his father gave him a healing sword.Later on sesshomaru stop and told rin and jaken to go and get some wood.

"Hai rin said with jaken telling her to come on."

"Jaken sama rin said"." What jaken said. Is lord sesshomaru sad rin said stoping"."Lord sesshomaru is just fine ,now would you just come on jaken said."

"Hai rin said."

Rin and jeken got to an a place where there was wood.They walked up it,but wolf jumped out. They were not just any wolfs ,they had black fur,gold eyes that wented blood.

"Haaaaaaa rin yelled" . "What do you want you wolfs want jaken said."

The wolfs growled and there eyes got bloodshot. "You don't know who your fooling with ,lord sesshomaru will kill you if you come any closer jaken threaten".The wolfs got closer.Just at that minute a group of brown wolfs came.Kouga was there, Rin got closer to jaken. The black wolfs turn to the others wolf and growled .

"Where is she kouga said."

One of kouga wolfs jump at one if the black wolfs."LORD SESSHOMARU rin yelled". In a flash sesshomaru came walking out,right next to rin and jaken. "Jaken sesshomaru said what is the meaning of this ". Sesshomaru looked at kouga and his wolfs and the black ones.

"They wolf almost ate us jaken said". The black wolf growled at sesshomaru and kouga . At the same time kouga and sesshomaru started to kill the black wolfs. What was left of the black wolfs they ran to the top of a hill and started to howl.

Sesshomaru and the others waited a mintue untill they felt a demonic power. The black wolfs ran back down the hill.

'So they called for there master sesshomaru thought'. Sesshomaru felt the demonic power get closer and closer.

Demon Rin


	2. Seeing the powerful leader!

Demon Rin owning inuyaha No, I wish to own sango,but I don't .

Thanks to all who reviewed….

Saiyanpirncesscat

Sesslover101

Chapter Two**:Powerful ,Beautiful ,leader of the pack.**

Last time_: So they called for their master, sesshomaru thought.Sesshomaru felt the demonic power getting close and closer._

New Chapter:

The black wolfs look back,and there stood the leader.Rin look at the leader. _A woman _sesshomaru thought.

She was dressed in black fur; her eyes were black,so was her hair with white hightlights,black and white bracelets on her arms and legs ,blue lines on her arms.

She looked around to see dead black and brown wolfs. Then she look up at kouga." How dare you". She said. The black wolf gather around her and stated to talk (wolf language).

"What do you want". She said coldly." I want you dead". Kouga said."You will die from killing my wolfs" .She shot him a glare.

Kouga jumped at her ,but she move with easied. She raised her hand her two fingers let out a whip with lightning and hit kouga with it . Kouga cryed out in pain. She ran with the quickness to kouga and grab him by the collar.

"Listen and listen good , I can beat you with my eyes closed if you put your drity hands on my wolfs or I will kill you".

She said.Kouga not being able to give up ,he clawed her in the face. Then he jump out of the way.

She stood there amazed,she got up . Sesshomaru and rin wachting the whole thing _. 'The wind has changed _sesshomaru thought'. Sesshomaru wonder if it was her that changed the wind. The wind was making her hair going in the air .

Her pupils started to disappear,and the sky started to darken and lightning started to appear. Kouga knew he was in trouble , so him and his wolfs fled. The sky was blue again,and the wind was a it normal and her pupils came back to her eyes.

"Feh she said".

Jaken come out yelled to her." Hey you girl ,your wolf tried to kill us jaken yelled". She turn aruond to see a toad yelling at her.

"Oh ,did they "? She said ."It's too bad they didn't kill you". She said. "You want to fight "? Jaken said.

Rin laughed." Jekan, sesshomaru said".She turn around to see sesshomaru. She started to walk to him. But she walked pasted him to her dead wolfs,she knew that they were dead. She look at sesshomaru with deadly eyes. Sesshomaru shot her the same glare.

Sesshomaru put his hand on his sword,never taking his eye off her.She smirked.Almost at the same time they ran to each other.When sesshomaru reached her ,she pulled out her sword.

Review pplz


End file.
